Gallantmon
|-|Gallantmon= Gallantmon is an Holy Knight/Exalted Knight Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Duke", and whose English name is derived from "Gallant". One of the "Royal Knights", along with Omnimon and Magnamon. It is a being containing contradictions, as it is called a guardian deity of the Net despite being a Virus attribute, and if by any chance its balance is lost, it is possible for it to become a dangerous being. The Royal Knights are Digimon placed in the highest ranks of network security, so it is absolutely impossible to breach security in his presence. Their existence is a contradiction, since it is an attribute of Virus while one is named guardian deity of the network, and if their balance collapses, even as an abnormal possibility may become a dangerous existence. It pilots the Flying Dragon machine "Grani", as a dragon knight that races across the skies. It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance "Gram", rivaled only by Darkdramon's "Gigastick Lance", while its left hand can become the holy shield "Aegis". It honors chivalry, and is a loyal vassal towards its lord. Its cuirass and poleyns are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, its crest, gorget, and Aegis bear the Zero Unit, and the DigiCode on its Aegis. |-|Gallantmon + Grani= |-|Gallantmon X= Gallantmon X is an Exalted Knight Digimon and a carrier of the X-Antibody whose Japanese name is derived from "Duke", and whose English name is derived from "Gallant". One of the "Royal Knights", it is a being containing contradictions, as it is called a guardian deity of the Net despite being a Virus attribute, and if by any chance its balance is lost, it is possible for it to become a dangerous being. It pilots the Flying Dragon machine "Grani", as a dragon knight that races across the skies. It is clad in holy armor refined and constructed from 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and its right hand can become the holy lance "Gram" while its left hand can become the holy shield "Aegis". It honors chivalry, and is a loyal vassal towards its lord. Carrying out its devotion as a knight, this Gallantmon threw itself into the sacred battle and due to the X-Antibody it was at last blessed with the supreme sacred armor, sacred lance, and sacred shield. "Red Digizoid", "Blue Digizoid", and "Gold Digizoid" are rare metals, and its sacred hybridized equipment combined the Chrome Digizoid which boasted the highest known purities. Since its form was remodeled in order to demonstrate its holy power, the lance of light emitted from its sacred lance Gram was amplified. In addition, it is said that Gallantmon's red mantle from before acquiring the X-Antibody was given to the hero, Leomon. |-|Medieval Dukemon/Axcabaliermon= In "Witchelny", the Digital World of another dimension, it is a Warrior Digimon praised as the "Legendary Hero". It suddenly appeared and drove out the invaders in ancient Witchelny, which was on the road to ruin because Sorcery (high-level programming language) was still immature and there were no means for it to defend itself from foreign invasions, and although it's not certain, it is said that it transcends time and is still in existence. It battles using armor made by Sorcery, it holds the alias of "Whirlwind General" due to it governing the Digimon known as the "Vortex Warriors", who, among all the magical systems of Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind, battle using weapons made by Wind Sorcery, and it possesses the mightiest magical lance, "Dynas", which conceals the power of the wyvern. Although there are almost none who have seen its form in the "Digital World", it is a Digimon called the "Warrior of Fantasy" in the "Digital World", as gaudy ornamentation is applied to the armor over its whole body, and a coat of arms is affixed to its solemn form. |-|Gallantmon Crimson Mode= Gallantmon Crimson Mode is a Warrior Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "Duke", and whose English name is derived from "Gallant". It is a hidden form of Gallantmon whose body is clad in armor that shines crimson. Because it has fully released its power, its armor portions possess the heat to dye them red. For that reason, it is unable to maintain Crimson Mode for a long duration. Within its chest is its DigiCore, which sealed the "Digital Hazard", and when it discharges all the power in its body, a pinnate energy emission can be distinguished coming from its back. It wields a divine lance of light, "Gungnir", and a divine sword of light, "Blutgang", energy weapons that have no physical form. Its DigiCore is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and its forehead and pauldrons bear the Zero Unit. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: Gallantmon, Dukemon | Medieval Dukemon or Axcabaliermon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Varies between media, thousands of years at the least Classification: Mega level Virus Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Digital Hazard, Metal Empire, Virus Buster and Wind Guardians Digimon Powers and Abilities: Base and MedievalDukemon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Forcefield Creation, can Summoning (Can summon his weapons), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Expert Spearman and Swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (able to track people across the world and other dimensions), Can create holes in dimensions, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Can remove Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification (Acceleration Booster doubles Dukemon's damage and Guard Charge Field increases the durability), Healing, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Power Nullification and Absolute Zero (Survived getting frozen by Sleipmon's Odin's Breath. The bodies of Digimon defend their minds and souls from attacks that would affect their Digicore). |-|Crimson Mode=All previous abilities amplified, Can shatter the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion, Able to disintegrate his opponents into electrons, then consigning them to oblivion within another dimension for all eternity, Can protect itself and its allies with flames that perform counter-attacks, Can removes Status Effect Inducement from itself and allies, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Confusion, BFR and Sleep Manipulation. |-|X-Antibody=All Gallantmon Abilities, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than Megidramon, easily killed Black Seraphimon. Comparable to other members of the Royal Knights. Helped other members prevent the collapse of the Digital World and the Real World) | Complex Multiverse level (Vastly superior to base. Additionally, he can use the full power of the Digital Hazard, which can destroy the entire Digital World. Moreover, his Crimson Light technique can completely destroy the bond of the Digital and Real Worlds and should be comparable with other users of the Digital Hazard) | High Complex Multiverse level (With the aid of Magnamon and Jesmon, he managed to fend off Examon, who even Omegamon admitted surpassed him in raw strength. Is almost always depicted as being amongst the strongest of the Royal Knights overall and is thus one of Omegamon's closest peers, Can trade blows with other members of the Royal Knights, who have gone on to fight higher-dimensional entities like the Mother Eater and Digimon) Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of moving through time and space, and is comparable to Alphamon who transcends it) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Alphamon and Omegamon, who fought the Mother Eater in higher-dimensional space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Kept the Digital World from crashing into the Human World along with ten of the other Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Considerably stronger than before) | Immeasurable (Should have comparable strength to Yuugo Kamishiro and Eater Arata) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range with the lance, Planetary with his projectiles, Multiversal+ with Digital Hazard. Standard Equipment: His holy armor, along with the holy lance Gram, his holy shield Aegis and his flying vehicle Grani | In his Crimson Mode he has a pair of many angel wings, crimson armor, the sacred sword Blutgang and the spear Gungnir. | Dynas Intelligence: Expert fighter and tactician with thousands of years of combat experienced as a Royal Knight, being able to briefly clash with the likes of Omnimon and cutting down dozens of DexDoruGreymon with ease. Very knowledgeable about the Digital World due to having the highest rank of Network Security and was savvy enough to be the first among the Royal Knights to rebel against Yggdrasil's oppressive policies in X-Evolution movie. Weaknesses: Some of his attacks take some time (if he faces faster opponents, he could get speedblitzed before he can use some of his attacks) | Unable to maintain Crimson Mode for a long duration, since his Crimson Mode has a limited duration and leaves him exhausted after use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Base and Gallantmon X * Final Elysion/Final Execution/Shield of the Just: Concentrates an immense amount of light energy into his holy shield Aegis, which is fired in a devastating blast that destroys and purifies everything in its path. This removes any statistics debuffs from Gallantmon as well. * Royal Saber/Lightning Joust: Another powerful lighting blast that is fired from his holy lance. * Sky Gram Slash: Gallantmon executes a deadly aerial combo. * Screw Saber/ Spiral Saver: Gallantmon executes a powerful thrust into his enemy rushes upward in a fiery tornado. *'Acceleration Boost:' Doubles the power of his next attack. *'Guard CHarge Field:' Increases his durability along with all his allies' durability. Medieval Dukemon * Rage of the Wyvern: Fires a dragon shaped energy wave from "Dynas" Crimson Mode * Invincible Sword: Dominates his opponent by slicing them to pieces with the power of his sacred sword. * Quo Vadis: Attacks with his spear Gungnir that dissolves his target into electrons, and then sends them to another dimension/into complete oblivion by breaking the bonds of this and the other world. * Final Justice: He destroys his enemy with a powerful blow from his sacred spear. * Dash Blutgang: A strong dashing attack with his sacred sword. Keys: Gallantmon/MedievalDukemon Base/Reference Book | Crimson Mode and X-Antibody | Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Shield Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users